I Don't Believe In Fairies
by Leanex
Summary: Roxas is bugged constantly by his friend Olette about fairies. But he constantly says they don't exist. But when Roxas is taken to the fairy world will he start to believe? Or will he be as stubborn as ever? Read to find out  Pairing: AxelXRoxas
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I was drawing a picture for someone at my chruch because my mom had been telling her about how I draw and she wanted me to draw her a picture and she wanted to see my portfolio so I drew her a picture of a fairy and a boy. Now because I'm a dork and I love Kingdom Hearts I drew Xion and Roxas. The fairy of course being Xion and the boy of course being Roxas. So after drawing this I thought about the picture for a moment (which I must say it came out amazingly good. I surprised myself) and I was like "I could make this into a fanfiction its a pretty good idea." And thus is the start of this lovely story. I've already planned out the beginning and some of the end. Now this is a cross over with Soul Eater as well. Why you might ask? Because my brother gave me the idea suddenly when I was asking him weather or not to write in first of third person. I thought it would be a cool idea so now I'm doing it. So let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and Soul Eater do not belong to me and never will**

**Warning: Swearing and possible sexual themes later on :3**

**And now I bring you the Fairies...**

* * *

><p>It all started with a picture.<p>

"Hey Roxas, look at this picture I found!" Olette said as she hurried over to me. She had a picture frame in her arms. "I found this at a garage sale and my mommy bought it for me!" She said. She held up the picture for me to see. It was a picture of a fairy flying through flowers. "Isn't it pretty?" She asked. "I guess so." I said. "Don't you like fairies, Roxas?" She asked, lowering the picture a little.

"I'm not really into them. They're more of a girl thing. Plus you'll notice that it's mostly girls that believe in fairies." I said. "Do you not believe in fairies?" She asked. Why was she being so persistent about this? "No I don't. Fairies are just a myth. Something made up. Fairies aren't real and there's no way that you can convince me that they are." I said. "Roxas don't say that! You kill a fairy when you say that!" She said.

That was seven years ago. I was eight then. Now I'm fifthteen. Olette still believes in fairies but over the years she hasn't been able to convince me that they are. Though there I always felt like there was something odd going on. I hadn't figured it out and I still haven't. It always felt like I was being watched. Well I guess this now brings us to the current day.

"Hey Roxas. What you up to?" Olette asked as we walked down the street. "I was just heading over to the store to buy some ice cream. You wanna come?" I said. "Sure!" She said happily. I looked her over for a moment. She was wearing her favorite outfit. White capris and an orange tank top with white flowers. "So how has your day been?" She asked. "Okay I guess. And yours?" I said. "Pretty good." It was currently summer vacation for us. So our group has been doing pretty much what we wanted. We lost Hayner about a week ago though. His family went off on vacation.

Then Pence won a free trip to some super natural place so he went off to do that. So that left me Olette, Kairi, and Sora. We were just walking along in silence till we got to the store. We got our ice cream then Olette had to go because her parents needed her back at her house. I was just walking the streets alone now.

Everything had seemed normal that day but when I went to sleep that night something happened I don't know what it was. But when I woke up the next morning nothing was right. I was woken up by not my brother but a grinning red head that I've never seen before. It was super bright out and I soon figured out that it was because I was outside. I was laying down on a flower. Which I found that one of the oddest things.

"Mornin' sleepy head!" The red head said. I shot up into a sitting position and the red head backed up some. "Woah calm down there blondie." He said. I shot a glare at him. "Who the hell are you? And my name is not blondy!" I said. He grinned. "My name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He said. "And what is your name **blondie**?" He totally did that to piss me off. I know he did. "My name is Roxas." I said. He nodded. "Where am I?" I asked. "You can find that out later. For now I need to get you back to the King and Queen." He said. I looked at him curiously, but before I could say anything he grabbed my wrist and pulled me along. He took off flying and that's when I noticed that he had wings. I must say they were pretty wings. They were red and looked like dragon wings.

"What the hell are you?" I yelled. "I'm a fairy of course. And you better stop talking like that. We take swearing very seriously here." He said. I looked at him like he was insane. "But fairies aren't-" He cut me off by stopping his flight and grabbing me by the shoulders. "DON'T SAY THAT!" He yelled. "You don't ever say that not ever!" He said. His eyes were wide and full of emotion. Anger, panic, worry, and a few others that I couldn't read. "Why?" I asked. "You kill a fairy whenever you say that." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine whatever." I said. He took a deep breath then continued his flight. Before I knew it we were arriving at a large tree. He flew through a hole in it and went towards the middle of the room. It was large and the floor looked like a gold color as the wall was the brown of the tree. There was two thrones and in one of them sat a woman. The other was vacant. "Good day my Queen. I brought him just like you wanted." Axel said. She got out of her throne and flew over to us. "Thank you Axel. I appreciate it." She said. She was a pretty fairy. She had long black hair and was wearing a beautiful long white dress. It sparkled in the light. Her eyes were yellow like a cats.

"Hello Roxas. It's nice to finally meet you." She said. Her voice was full of happieness and it was light. I looked at her for a moment. "How do you...?" I started. She smiled. "Well lets say I've been keeping an eye on you. It might sound kind of creepy to you but it seems you've enjoyed killing us fairies." She said. I looked at her like she was crazy. Why did everyone keep insisting that I've been killing fairies? Fairies aren't even real! ... Right? God maybe this is just a dream. Maybe I'll just wake up soon and I can walk away knowing that I was right and fairies aren't real.

Wake up... Wake up! Damn it! "Hey you alright?" Axel asked as he waved a hand in my face. I started back up and looked at him. "You spaced out there on us. Pay attention if you want to know why you're here." He said. I looked at him for a moment more then over to the queen. "You were brought here to learn that fairies are real, Roxas." She said. "Why would I need to learn that?" I asked. "Because you've been killing us off so much that we want you to learn that we're real so you won't kill any more." Axel said.

She nodded. "But don't other people say that um... you know." I said. "Yes. But they don't say it nearly as often as you." The queen said. I sighed. "How long will I be here for?" I asked. "Until you believe in fairies." Axel said. That sounded very stupid. I ignored the urge to make another comment about the topic of believing in fairies and asked something that was on my mind now. "What's your name?" I asked the queen. She smiled softly. "My name is Annabeth." She said. I nodded. She then turned to Axel. "Axel, please take Roxas and bring him to Kid. Tell Kid to find him a place to stay. Then you may get back to work on preperations." She said. Axel nodded.

He then grabbed my hand and pulled me along, out of the room and off toward what seemed like a small town like area.

* * *

><p>"No no no! That picture is completely off a few centimeters! Fix it so it is straight! Everything must be symmetical!" A boy with short black hair said. He had three white lines on the left side of his head. He was dressed nicely and he had pretty purple wings. They sparkled too. Just felt the need to toss that at you guys. "Yo Kiddo!" Axel called to the boy. He turned around and looked at Axel sceptically. "What is it?" He asked. "This is the guy the queen was telling you about. Do you have his room set up?" Axel said. Kid smiled somewhat. "Why indeed I do. I suppose you would like me to show him to it?" He said.<p>

Axel nodded. Kid then flew over to me and grabbed me by the other arm. "This way then." He said. Axel released me. "I'll come see you later when it's time for dinner." He said. I looked at him but didn't say anything. I just nodded. Something in me really didn't want to part with the red head. I felt like I **needed** him to be there. I don't know why though.

Kid waved to Axel then flew off in the direction of the room they had set up for me. This sounded like it had been in the making for a while now. Apparently people knew I was to be coming and they had even set stuff up for my arrival! This just sounded way to weird for me. These supposed 'fairies' seemed really creepy too. "This is your room." He said and opened the door. "We figured you'd like the colors of it to be some what dark and calming. Not very bright like the room a light fairy would have." He said as he brought me in. He put me down on the floor and let me roam the room for a moment.

"Would you like a tour or do you want to figure out where everything is for yourself?" He asked. I mulled the question over for a minute. There was mystery in figuring it all out myself. Then again it might be quicker and easier for me if he just told me. "No thank you." I always did enjoy mysteries. "Oh thank God you have manners!" He said. I looked at him confused. "Sorry. It's just not a lot of people have manners any more. Even some fairies here are scarse on manners." He said. I chuckled. "That sucks. Hey do you think maybe you could explain this whole thing a little more to me?" I said.

He looked at me for a moment then nodded. "I suppose so. What would you like to know?" He said. I moved to sit on what I assumed was a couch then offered him a seat. He sat with me. "Well is there different kind of fairies? You said light fairies earlier and it got me wondering." I said. He nodded. "There's many different kinds. We need all those talents to keep the season's and everything else in the world in check.

"Let me go over some of the fairies. First there's Light Fairies. They have power over light and such obviously. You've already met one. Axel is a light fairy. Then there's Water Fairies. They control the rain and the flow of the waters. You should meet one of them later today. Then there is Garden Fairies. They help all plants grow and control the lives of them. Then there's my kind of fairies. Symmetry Fairies. We keep everything perfectly symmetrical. There's also Lightning and Thunder Fairies. One controls the lightning when there's a storm and the other controls the thunder. You will most definately meet a lightning fairy tonight at dinner. Though she can be quite mean so watch out for her.

"That should be enough for now. What other questions do you have?" I thought through the other things I was curious about for a moment, picking the one that bugged me the most. "Why does it seem like my coming here has been in the making for years?" I asked next.

"It does? Well I'm not sure. We've only been preparing for a month." He said. "Well why does it seem like you fairies have been watching me for years?" I asked. "We have." Oh yes that's not creepy... "We had a fairy watch over you and it would report to us every time you said we don't exist or that you don't believe in us." "I feel violated." I said as I shivered. He chuckled. "Anything else?" He asked. "Yeah. Did this fairy watch me in the shower?" I asked. He laughed a little more at that. "No no of course not!" He said. "Thank God." I shivered again. My stomach then growled. It was pretty loud. My eyes widened and I felt a blush cross my face.

Kid looked over to me. "Are you hungry? I can go get you something to eat." He said. I nodded. "Yes please. That would be wonderful." I said. He nodded then got up from the couch and hurried out of the room. I looked around the room from my spot on the couch. It was a nice little room. The bed was big enough for two. The blanket looked like leaves sewn together which I was probably right about. I got up from the couch and started to walk around the room. I found the bathroom first. It was a simple bath room. A shower a toilet and a sink. I then found the closet. It was filled with clothes. There was a lot of different colors and they seemed to be made of many different materials. The one that caught my eye first was a red shirt and brown pants. I had no clue what they were made out of.

Then I saw a blue outfit that looked really nice. The shirt was a button up and redish brown pants. The next outfit was completely brown. The pants seemed like they'd be skin tight. The shirt was a lighter brown and it was long sleaved and it had a belt. Then it had a brown vest. I would've continued but Kid had come back with my food. "Looking around the room a bit?" He asked as he set the food on a nightstand by my bed.

"Yeah. What is this?" I said as I examined the food. There was a bunch of different noodles and some veggies in it. "Mushroom Pasta Soup." He said. "It might look a bit weird but it is very good." I looked at him then the soup. "Well I'm sorry but I must be off. I have to make preparations and do other work. Axel will pick you up for dinner later. You might want to change out of you're pajama's before then." He said. He smiled slightly then left the room.

I looked at the soup once more then finally decided to eat it.

* * *

><p>It had been quite the amount of time since Kid left me alone in my room. It felt way to quiet for my liking. Usually I would have Sora around to talk and keep the quiet away. Now it was really silent and really really boring. I felt kinda trapped in this room.<p>

Well to pass the time I had showered dressed myself in new clothes and busied myself with making things a little more to my liking. I had moved the bed over to a window so I could see outside at night. I then moved the couch and a few more things to the other side of the room so everything was a little more evenly split up between the two sides. I then went through my closet and put the clothes I liked most at the front. I moved what seemed to be a lamp over to my night stand. Then I had found a few books in something and started to read them. It would be very boring here if all I did was stay in my room the whole time. This dream would totally suck.

There was suddenly a knock on the door that filled the silence. I looked up at the door then told them to come in. The first thing I saw was red and I immediately knew it was Axel. "Hey Roxas. You ready to go eat?" He asked. I put down the book and stood up. "Yeah." I said. He smiled. "Good 'cause I'm starving!" He said. I chuckled. He grabbed my wrist then pulled me along.

"Will I get to actually do more stuff tomorrow besides be locked up in my room reading random books?" I asked. Axel chuckled. "Yes. Tomorrow you will be shown around by one of the other fairies and you'll be introduced to fairy dust." He said. "Why not by you?" I asked. Where the hell had that come from? Why did I even care if he was the one to show me around? He chuckled. "Well I have to prepare for stuff tomorrow. So you're stuck with one of my friends. He's pretty cool you'll like him." He said. I smirked and nodded.

"Here we are! The dining hall." He said as we flew into a room. The smells were amazing and I felt even more hungry than I had before. That soup that Kid had brought me earlier had been pretty good now that I thought about it a little more.

"Here you should try this." Axel said as he handed me a bowl with some kind of soup in it. It was orange and looked kinda weird. I stared at it for a moment. "It's good trust me." He said. I looked up at him then back at the plate. I slowly took it from him and he chuckled. He grabbed a couple desserts then led me to a place to sit.

"Hey Axel!" A blond boy said as we walked up. His hair was like a mullet. Some how he pulled it off quite well. "Is this the human?" He asked. Oh no I'm just a fairy with no wings. Axel laughed and the boy smiled sheepishly. It took me a moment to realize that I had said that out loud. "Demyx this is Roxas, Roxas this is Demyx." Axel said, a smile still plastered on his face. "So have you heard any word about Riku?" Axel asked Demyx as we sat. Demyx shook his head. "No. Some of the other fairies think he's dead. Others think a little kid got their hands on him. There's really no telling though. At least not until we hear from him again." Demyx said. Axel nodded. "I'm sure he's fine." The red head said. Demyx nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>And theres chapter one. Hope you liked it.<strong>

**Have a couple comments. Symmetry Fairy. Totally my brothers idea! XD we were talking about a cross over and he was like, "Then Death the Kid and he's a symmetry fairy." So thats how he came about.**

**The brown outfit that Roxas has was based off of Terence's from the disney Fairy movies. I just changed maybe a couple things so it wasn't exactly like his.**

**Mushroom Pasta Soup is actually Turkey Pasta Soup. I just took out the turkey and replaced it with Mushroom. I really don't think the fairies eat meat XD**

**The Orange food is supposed to be Buttercup Soup.**

**Well that's all. Leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and plot!**

**Warning The usual for me XD**

**And it begins again...**

There was a super loud knock on my door."WAHOO!" A voice yelled from the other side of the door. Just as I looked over at the door it flew across the room and into a wall. A boy with gravity defying spiky blue hair charged in and ran over to my bed. He jumped on it and I let out an "omf" as he landed on my stomach. "COME ON BLONDY GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA THAT BED!" He yelled in my ear. I swear it had to of been bleeding. "Someone... help me..." I choked out. I could barely breathe right now.

"COME ON DON'T YOU WANT A TOUR?" He yelled. "Can't... breathe!" I said. He looked down at me skeptically for a moment, then he understood me and hopped off of me. I took a huge breath of air as soon as he was off. "Thank god." I said. "Oh I'm not God. But I guess I can understand how you would make such an accusation since I'm such a big man." He said. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Now come on! Get up and get ready so I can give you a tour of this place!" He said. Oh God this crazy kid is the one Axel was telling me about?

"GET UP GET UP GET UP!" He yelled. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALREADY!" I yelled. I tossed the covers off of me and hurried over to my closet. I grabbed that red outfit I had told you about then went into my bathroom to change. He waited out there as I got ready. When I walked back out he immediately grabbed my wrist and took off out the door. "Okay lets go!" He yelled as he did this.

Someone please save me. "I'm gonna show you where we get fairy dust first!" He said. I just nodded. Everything was flying past me in a blur and I was starting to feel kind of sick. "SLOW DOWN!" A faintly familiar voice yelled. The blue haired boy suddenly stopped and I jerked forward at it. "Black*star how many times do I have to tell you to stop flying so fast? And when you're dragging someone around no less." I looked over to the voice and saw that it was Kid. God sent me a savior in the form of this wonderful man. "I can't help it Kid! I'm a fast flying fairy I have to go fast it's in my nature." Black*star said. "No. No you don't. I know you have the power to slow down so please do so." Kid said.

"Oh now look what you've done! You made all the pictures asymmetrical! Now I'll have to go fix everything all over again!" I looked at Kid like he was nuts. I then realized that he just saved me from barfing up my dinner from last night so I could care less. Apparently it seemed he was the only one willing to stop Black*star so I'd take it. As Kid fought with Black*star about the importance of symmetry, I noticed something red in the corner of my eye.

When I looked over I saw Axel flying by with several rolled up tubes of paper. "Oh hey Ax!" Black*star yelled to him. The red head looked in our direction and grinned. "Hey Black*star! Hey Kid, hey Roxas!" I waved and Kid gave a nod to show is acknowledgement. "Ax is symmetry important?" Black*star asked. Axel looked at him confused for a moment. He seemed to think this question over for a moment. "I suppose it is. Though I really don't care to keep the symmetry in my room." He said with a grin. "But think about this. If symmetry wasn't important then we wouldn't have Kiddo." Kid blushed slightly but smiled triumphantly. "See I told you symmetry was important!" Kid said. Black*star furrowed his eye brows and pouted a bit. "I supposed your right." He said, slightly defeated. "You win this round Kid!" He said, back to his enthusiasm. "I win all the rounds." Kid said flatly. "NO YOU DON'T!" Black*star yelled.

"Yes I do, because everything I say is more logical." He said. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work." He looked at me and gave a slight smile. "Goodbye Roxas." "Oh God don't leave me." I said panicked. He looked at me confused for a moment then chuckled. "Don't worry. Black*star will do as I say or he's in big trouble. Besides he kind of grows on you after a while." He nodded to Black*star then took off down the hall.

"Hmph. I wish I could deck him." Black*star said. "HEARD THAT!" Kid yelled from down the hall. "WHAT ARE YOU A BAT?" I heard a laugh in response. Black*star mumbled something to himself then took off flying again. We were going slower this time, thank God for that. Nothing was a blur but we were still going pretty fast. Next thing I knew we were at what I assumed was the fairy dust place. We were in a tree and as I looked straight ahead it looked like a sea of gold and sparkles.

"Hi Tsubaki!" Black*star said as a girl with long black hair flew up. It was pulled back in a pony tail. She wore a white dress and pointed brown shoes. "Hello Black*star." She said happily. Her voice was soft and sweet. "Oh hello. What's your name?" She turned to me. "Roxas." I said. She smiled at me. "It's nice to meet you." She said. "Do you need a cup of dust?" She asked Black*star. "Yeah. And one for him." He said to her.

She nodded then scooped up some fairy dust and poured it over Black*star. She then repeated this with me. "There you go. Do you need to know how you can fly?" She asked. I looked at her with an eye brow raised in question. "Yes you can fly, Roxas. You just have to know how." She said, her smile still in place. "Um... Okay." I said. "All you have to do... Is think happy thoughts!" She said.

I held back a laugh and let a smile break out on my face. "Seriously?" I asked. That sounded crazy. Besides I never really did have happy thoughts. Every time I got too deep into thought about something it would end up very unhappy. "Yup that's all! Try it out!" She said.

I sighed through my nose then tried to think happy. What did make me happy? Ice cream. Specifically sea salt ice cream. And my friends. Sora always had a way of making me happy. Every time I was down he just brought a happyness to the air. I was brought out of my thoughts by clapping. "Good job! I told you, you could do it!" Tsubaki said. I looked down and found that I was indeed floating off the ground. "What the...?" I said. Black*star grinned. "Thanks Tsubaki!" He said. "Anytime. Now be careful you two." She said with a smile. She waved to us as Black*star dragged me off again. I waved back at her.

"How long does this stuff last?" I asked. "It will last you till sometime tomorrow. You'll have to come get another cup of fairy dust when you get up." He told me. I found that Black*star had his moments of calm then his bursts of energy. "So what is everyone getting ready for?" I asked. "We're making preparations for the seasons." He said. "What?" I asked. He sighed.

"Okay listen closely because I'm not going to repeat myself. All year round we have to prepare for the change in seasons. When the time comes for a new season fairies will head to the main lands. Such as the next season is fall. So we'll go to the main lands and we'll make it so that the leaves on trees start to die along with the flowers and such and we'll make the days become colder and all that jazz that comes with fall. Understand?" He asked. I processed this for a minute. "Yeah I think I do." I said. "Good." It was quiet for a moment.

"Where are we going now?" I asked. "We're heading over to where the water fairies work." He said. I nodded. I'd met a water fairy last night. Demyx.

* * *

><p>"Hey Demyx!" Black*star yelled as we came up to a lake. "Hey Black*star! Oh heavens, your the guide Axel got?" Demyx said. "HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Black*star yelled. "Nothing nothing!" Demyx said. "I'M A WONDERFUL GUIDE! YOUR JUST JEALOUS OF HOW AWESOME I AM!" I looked over to Demyx. "Please help me." I mouthed to him. He laughed. "What's so funny?" Black*star asked. "Nothing. So what brings you over here?" Demyx said.<p>

"Oh I was just showing blondy here where everything is." He said. "I have a name you know!" I snapped. "Yeah but it's easier to call you blondy then to try and remember your name." I swear if I could kick this kids ass I would. "It's not that hard to remember. I can remember it, Black*star." Demyx said. "Yeah well that's you! I don't even care to remember!"

"That's not nice! Don't be mean to Roxas!"

"I wasn't being mean I was just speaking my mind!"

"Well your mind is mean!"

"I don't care! You wish your mind was as mean as mine so you could be as big a man as I am!"

"Aye I think I'm gonna have a massive head ache by the end of the day." I said.

"See Black*star! Your hurting Roxy's head! Now you're gonna have to take him to the nurse fairies and have them give him a cure!"

"Yeah yeah whatever."

"God why couldn't I have gotten stuck with someone else?" I said, rubbing my temples.

"Cause there's no one else who's as big a man as me! Why do you think I was asked to do it?"

"That's not the reason why! Axel only asked you because you were the only one of his friends who didn't have preparation's to make for fall." Demyx said. He then sighed. "Look I gotta get back to work. I'll see you two later. Be nice to Roxy!" Black*star waved his hand in the air. "Whatever. See ya later Demyx." "Bye Black*star. Bye Roxas. I'll probably see you at lunch." I nodded. "Okay bye." He smiled then flew back towards the water to start working again.

* * *

><p>"Alright this is where the garden fairies work." Black*star said. "They take care of all the plants. See the one over there with the pink hair? He's Marluxia. He's kind of boring in my opinion. Not nearly as great as I am." "Black*star shouldn't you be working or something?" Marluxia said as he flew up. "I am working! I'm showing this guy around!" He said as he held up my arm and wiggled it around in the air. "Is this the human they said we needed to prepare for?" He asked. Black*star nodded. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Marluxia." He said. "I'm Roxas." I said.<p>

He then looked over at Black*star. "No slacking off ya hear? I'm watching you." He said. Oh yeah that wasn't weird. "Yeah whatever. I gotta keep showing him around. Go play with your plants!" He said. He got an extremely irritated look on his face but flew away.

* * *

><p>"Alright this is were the lightning and thunder fairies work. That one over there with the blonde hair and the two pieces that stick up like antennas is Larxene. She's kind of mean. Then that big dude over there with the short brown hair that looks like he shouldn't even be a fairy is Lexaeus. She's a lightning talent fairy and he's a thunder talent fairy. They take care of exactly those things during storms. Looks like they're doing their jobs right now." Black*star said. "I kind of figured that out." I said. "Hey Larxene where's the current storm?" He asked. She looked over to him. "London. They seem to be having a lot of rainy weather." She said with a wicked grin.<p>

"Sucks for them." He said. "Yes, but fun for me!" She said. Okay she was kind of scary. "Just try not to zap any people." He said. "I can't make any promises." I looked at Black*star with wide eyes as he just laughed. "Hey Lexaeus. How are things on the thunder end?" Black*star asked. "Fine." The man said in a deep voice. "Haha scaring children?" Black*star asked. "I guess." Black*star laughed. There was something seriously wrong with this boy.

* * *

><p>"Alright this is our last stop. This is the library. I think it's kind of boring here." Black*star said. "Oh heavens no. Not you." A voice said from behind us. We turned around and found a fairy about my height with slate colored hair. His bangs hung down on the right side of his face. He had kind of an emo look to him. "Oh goodness where's Maka?" He said. "Oh hey Zexion!" Black*star said. Zexion cringed slightly. "Be quieter Black*star. This is a library." Zexion hissed.<p>

"What are you doing here Black*star?" A voice said from behind us. Again. Black*star and I looked behind us. "Oh hey Maka." He said. "Black*star you're not aloud in here unless you have someone watching over you and you know that." Maka said. "Why?" I asked. She looked to me. "Because the last time he was in here without someone watching over him he knocked over all the book shelves." She said. "I do have someone to watch over me! He's five inches tall with spiky blonde hair and he goes by the name of Blondy!" Black*star countered. "I highly doubt that is this poor child's name." Zexion said. "Oh yeah? And how do you know?" "My name is Roxas." I said. "Hey did I say you could tell him that?" Black*star yelled. "Black*star quiet down! You're disturbing the other people in the library!" Maka hissed.

"Why should I?" He asked. "I just told you your disturbing the other people!" Maka yelled. "So what I don't care!" Maka growled, yes growled, then pulled a book out of no where and hit Black*star on the head, yelling "MAKA CHOP!" I turned to Zexion. "Please help me." I said. He smirked. "I wish I could but I can't just leave the library." He said. "I could how ever show you around the library as these two argue." He said, gesturing to Maka and Black*star. "Oh dear God please do." I said.

He nodded then started to fly toward a book shelf. I followed after him. "So how did you get stuck with Black*star?" Zexion asked. "Axel asked him to be my tour guide for the day." I said. He chuckled. "Sounds like Axel." He said. "Kid told me that he would grow on me but all I think thats grown is my head ache." I said. He chuckled. "Yes well Black*star can be an acquired taste at times. Some people just really don't like him where as others like him but can't stand him sometimes. He likes to boast about how great he is with can irritate some." He said. "I noticed. He talks about himself every chance he gets." I said. Zexion simply nodded.

**I'm done! One large chapter in three short hours! Thank God this is done! Now I can concentrate on other fics XD. I really need to write the next chapter to Love Bites soon. I've been putting that off for a bit XD Well I hope you liked it. Let me know what you thought of it. I feel dead now XD**

**Maka was almost a garden fairy. Then I remembered the "Maka Chop" and was like "oh that's right Maka likes to read! Then she can go work in the library!" XD Oh I'm so smart. Sorry you didn't get to see a lot of the other places. I really didn't want to do them. It would take to long! And I'm lazy and I wanted to get this done tonight. No we still don't know what kind of fairy Soul is. Haha I'm so evil... Okay I don't even know yet. Any ideas for that please let me know. Like how Axel only appears once in this? I totally had to do that small appearance XD well like I said please review and let me know what you thought! I would really appreciate it! lol and congrats to my first reviewer on this for guessing Demyx and Larxene's talents correctly XD Bye for now guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with chapter 3 guys! Bare with me here cause I'm not a hundred percent sure what I'm about to write...**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOZING!**

**Warning: Um... The usual?**

**Enjoy! *goes to see what she wrote last in 2***

* * *

><p>I was sitting at a table in the library reading a book that Zexion had helped me find. He made sure it was in English and not leaf writing like they usually have they're books in. I noticed that something had sat down on the opposite side of the table but I didn't bother to look up. Really I thought it was Black*star. I was wrong of course.<p>

"What you readin?" They asked. The voice familiar. I glanced up and found Axel. "Briar Rose." I said. "Sounds very interesting but there's two things." He said.

"And those are?"

"Black*star thought he lost you and panicked. Also, I have a surprise for you."

I looked at him confused. "How the hell did he lose me? I was ten feet away from him when he was arguing with Maka." I said. "He's not extremely bright." Axel said. I laughed. "Really? I never would've guessed." I said. I closed the book I was reading and stood. "So what is this surprise?" I asked. He grinned then grabbed my wrist and pulled me along.

It took me a moment to realize that the library was completely empty except for Zexion who was now following us out. Was I really that engrossed in that book? Axel suddenly stopped and spun around as if remembering something. I think that was why he turned around though. He looked me over. The red button up shirt, the sleeves were long, and the reddish brown pants. He nodded with a slight smile then continued to fly. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and looked at Zexion. He just gave me one of those looks that said I'd find out soon. I sighed through my nose and continued my flight with the two fairies.

That got me to wonder, when was this dream going to end? It seemed like it was dragging on for way too long. Usually dreams seem like you were asleep for an hour then you wake up and its already been twelve hours. That's a bit of an exaggeration but you get my point. This was just dragging on.

Axel stopped in front of two large doors. There was lots of noise on the inside. I got kind of worried. I really don't like crowds. "Wait. What's on the other side of that door?" I asked. I was starting to shake a little from my nervousness. "Don't worry about it, you'll see." He said. I bit my lip. "Axel I really don't like crowds." I said. He tensed a bit. "You'll be fine!" He said, avoiding looking at me. That worried me. "Oh God." I said under my breath. He opened the doors and I immediately saw lots of people gathered around in a circle. There was a large space in the middle. My face immediately paled.

I felt my mouth go dry. "No no no no no." I said quietly to him. I tried to pull my wrist out of his grip. "Don't worry, Roxas. You'll be fine. We won't even go into the crowd okay?" He said. "This is really something you have to see. I don't want you to miss out on it." His eyes were pleading and his voice persuasive. I looked at the crowd then back to him. I took a deep breath. "Fine." I said. He grinned then pulled me toward the crowd. We stopped right over it so we could still see but we weren't in the crowd.

"What is happening?" I asked. "You're about to see how a fairy is made." He said. I held back the urge to sigh and just nodded. I watched for a couple minutes and it seemed like nothing was happening. Then suddenly there was a flash of light and a person formed. When the light faded I could see that it was a guy. He had messy white hair. His eyes were red and drooped. It made him look kind of tired. His teeth looked like shark teeth and he wore an all white out fit that looked like a tux. He looked up at the Queen and who assumed to be the King as they flew up to him.

I couldn't hear them talking but I could see their mouths moving. The boy looked around the place. It was then that I noticed there were a few things floating in the air. There was a rock tied to a stick which I figured out was a hammer. A harp, a drop of water, a bolt of lightning, and there was other things that were too far away for me to see. He flew around the little circle looking at all the things until finally he chose the harp. He looked over to the Queen and King. The Queen smiled. She then turned to us. "Everyone, our new music talent fairy Soul." She said with a smile. "Please welcome our new arrival!" The crowd clapped and cheered.

"Xigbar, Zelenka." The King said. His voice deep and gruff. Surprisingly he had an accent. I couldn't figure it out yet though. Two fairies came out of the crowd, one male and one female, and flew over to the King. "Please take Soul and get him settled." He said. They nodded and moved to Soul. The girl was smiling and held her hand out in front of her. They soon flew off toward the doors. The Queen smiled to us. "Please welcome him as you would you're friends." She said. "That is all." Fairies started to fly all around so they could try to get out of the room. I tensed again and dug my nails into Axel's wrist. He hissed in pain.

"Jeez calm down." He said. I loosened my grip a bit. He grabbed my hand and pried it off his wrist. He then grabbed my wrist and started to pull me down toward the King and Queen. "Oh Axel good. Sweetheart this is Roxas." Queen Annabeth said. "So you're Roxas. I'm Joesph." The King said. I smiled slightly. "It's nice to meet you." I said. The King raised an eyebrow. "I see no ones taught him how to properly speak here." He said. "I'm sorry?" I asked. "When a fairy meets another fairy they say 'Fly with you.'" "Scottish!" I said. I then covered my mouth and blushed. "What?" The three of them asked in union.

"Um... Your accent. It's Scottish. I-I just figured it out. I didn't mean to say that out loud." I said nervously. He laughed. "You could've asked." He said. "I like to figure things out on my own." He nodded. "Well we must be going. Ya should have Axel teach you how to talk here so you don't sound foolish. Fly safely." He said with a nod to me and Axel. "Fly safely." Axel said. Queen Annabeth smiled at us then flew off with the King.

"Come on." Axel said. Most of the other fairies had cleared the room now. I felt more comfortable. Axel at some point had slid our hands together. I really didn't mind though. He was pulling me along back toward my room.

* * *

><p>Sora sat in his room. He used to share it with it brother, Roxas. Roxas had disappeared over night. When his parents had found out they called the cops put ads in the newspaper put up posters. They even did a thing on the news. Still no one had seen Roxas for days. Sora didn't realize it but there was a little fairy with long silver hair and aqua green eyes watching him. Said fairy was feeling bad for Sora. He wished he could comfort him. He knew he was about to do something stupid and could possibly get in trouble for it but he couldn't stand watching this boy be so sad any more.<p>

He flew out of his hiding place and over to the brunette. He tapped on Sora's forehead to get his attention. The boy jumped, scared because the fairy had come out of no where. He was sure no one was in the room. When he looked up he saw a small person with wings flying in front of him. Their head was tilted to the side as silver hair draped over their shoulder. Sora could make out a worried expression on the small face. Was this a man or woman? He couldn't figure it out. "Who are you?" Sora said quietly.

The fairy looked around then spotted a pencil and a piece of paper. He flew over and picked them up, struggling with the pencil a bit. He put the paper down in front of Sora then started to slowly write on it. The paper read "Riku" when he was finished.

"What are you?" Sora asked next. Riku started to write again. "A fairy." Sora gasped. "No way! That's so cool!" He said excitedly. Riku was perplexed by that reply. "You really believe me?" Riku wrote. "Of course I do! I saw a fairy when I was little, but no one would believe me. Not even Roxas. Well except Kairi and Olette. They believed me but that's because they believe in fairies too. Oh you probably don't know Roxas is my brother and Kairi and Olette are our friends." Sora said.

Riku looked at the boy before him with a raise brow. "Right... Look I could get in trouble for this but you have to know. Your brother wasn't kidnapped by anyone bad. I know where he is and trust me he's safe and in very capable, good hands." Riku wrote. Sora's eyes widened and lit up.

* * *

><p>"Ow Axel what the hell are you doing?" I said. Axel was currently trying to get me out of bed. Though his method of waking me up was rather odd. He was slapping me across the face. Not very hard just hard enough for me to wake up. "You gotta get up!" Axel said. Today's a special day and you have to get up and come do some stuff with me!" I swatted away the red head. "I don't care what today is, that doesn't give you the right to slap me." I said.<p>

He chuckled. "Whatever. Hurry up and get dressed I'll explain everything on the way." He said. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He huffed and flew over to my closet. "We don't have time for questions!" He grabbed out one of the outfits. It was the brown one. "Go put it on!" I looked at him curiously but took the outfit and went into my bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

><p>"So why did I have to rush out of bed?" I asked. "Well last night, a little while after that new fairy was born, something happened. The queen and king were the only there for it. What happened was a piece of the fairy was lost on the way here. Well what happened is it somehow became a fairy. It was a girl. Her name is Xion. She doesn't speak much and she doesn't know her talent yet." He said. "I thought you did a test to determine that." I said. He nodded. "We do. But she didn't pick anything. I'm sure we'll figure it out later." I nodded.<p>

"So why does this make me have to get out of bed?"

"Because there's so much that needs to get done! Two new fairies mean an even bigger celebration. This is something that's never happened before Roxas. You should consider yourself lucky that you get to be here for all this!"

"Oh yeah I should believe I'm lucky cause I'll never have this dream again." That comment was laced with sarcasm. It seemed to tick Axel off.

He looked back at me with a disapproving serious expression.

"Why are you so stubborn?" He asked with some anger in his voice. Why was he angry? He wasn't this angry when I first said this was a dream. "Are you alright?" I asked. "I'm fine." He said. Our first stop was the fairy dust place. I decided I would call it the fairy dust sea. That's really what it looked like. Tsubaki flew up and poured a cup on me and Axel. We then headed over to the Throne place that Axel had taken me to when I first arrived. We got a to do list from the queen then set out to work.

"First we must go get the list of foods from Zexion then bring it to the chefs so they can start cooking." He said. I raised an eyebrow. "Why can't Zexion just drop it off?" I asked. "It would take too long. The kitchen is really far away from the library and Zexion can only make quick trips to places. Him and Maka are the only ones that can keep that place in order. Though people mostly listen to Zexion." I nodded, kinda understanding.

* * *

><p>We were flying all over the place for quite the amount. When we had finally finished we had only two hours to ourselves before the banquet. We also kept getting interrupted by several different fairies multiple times. It was kind of annoying. Especially when Larxene had come in.<p>

Finally though we ended up at the banquet. I had seen Soul again. We talked for a couple minutes. I found he's pretty cool. It was quite a bit before I finally met Xion. I had done most of the talking for the first three minutes but then she finally started to talk. I was so shocked that she actually spoke to me. She was a really sweet but shy girl. I don't know how I got her to talk though. I had really just been talking about the food when she asked why I had no wings.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Um... I was brought here magically. I'm not a fairy. I'm a human." I said. "Why were you brought here?" She asked.

"I uh... I was unconsciously killing fairies." I said. Hearing myself talk about it I thought I sounded crazy. She looked at me surprised. "You don't believe." She said. "Uh... I really don't know how to answer that." I said, scratching the back of my neck. "It's okay. I know you don't. How long must you stay here?" I looked at her. Like really looked at her. Before I hadn't been paying much mind to what she looked like. She wore a pretty light blue dress made of flower petals with blue flats. Her hair was short and black and she had ocean blue eyes.

"Um... I'm really not sure. That's something Axel would know." She nodded. "Can I meet Axel?" She asked. "Uh sure. I think I saw him this way." I said as I grabbed her hand and started to fly towards the food where I knew he had been talking to Demyx. Though when I got there he wasn't there. Demyx was talking to Zexion. "Hey Demyx have you seen Axel?" I asked. He looked at me then smiled. "Yeah I saw him heading towards Xigbar." He said. Xigbar was one of the story telling talents. When I had met him he spent a half hour telling me a story about gremlins. I was convinced for about an hour that gremlins were real. Hell they probably are and I just don't realize it. I'll have to ask Axel.

"Thanks!" I said. I started to fly in the direction Demyx told me Xigbar was in but when I found him Axel wasn't there either. Xigbar told me he had gone to talk to Larxene. Larxene then told me that he went to talk to Luxord. Luxord tried to get me to play some cards with him then finally told me that he went to talk with Kid. Kid told me he went to talk with Xaldin. Xaldin told me he went to talk with Saix. Saix told me he went to talk to Xemnas. Then Xemnas to Marluxia, Marluxia to Lexaeus, Lexaeus to Zexion, Zexion to Soul, Soul to The Queen and King then over to the balcony. He was no where to be found on the balcony. There wasn't even people on the balcony. My head was ready to burst at this point. I sighed and turned to Xion.

"I'm sorry, Xion. Looks like you'll have to meet him another time." I said to her. She smiled. "It's okay. I can wait. So long as we can all hang out together some time." She said. "Don't worry! I'll make sure we do!" I said. "Let's go back inside." She said. I nodded and led the way.

* * *

><p>After that night I didn't see Axel for days. Not even for just a second. I had asked Kid about him but he said he couldn't tell me. I had started to help Xion with getting accustom to her new life here, helping her figure out where places were, which in turn helped me as well.<p>

Though for all the days that passed I couldn't get Axel out of my head. I was worried about him and I missed him.

Finally after a week of not seeing him he finally appeared. He had come to wake me up that morning.

"Axel!" I squeaked as I jumped from my bed and hugged him, almost knocking him to the ground. He was surprised at first then laughed and hugged me back. "Missed me that much eh?" He said amusedly. I blushed. "You left! And no one would tell me why! I was worried." I said. He smiled. "I'm sorry. I had to go do something for the queen." He said. "No worries though! I'm back now. So did you talk to Xion?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah! Axel she actually spoke to me! And she said she want's to meet you." I said. "That's wonderful! The queen told me that she hadn't been talking at all still."

"Really?"

He nodded.

* * *

><p>Riku sat in Sora's hoodie. Sora out and about today because his friend Kairi had wanted to try and cheer him up. When Sora had started to try and tell Kairi about last night Riku had bit him. Sora yelped and slapped at his neck. He had just barely missed Riku. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Y-yeah I'm fine. Uh I'll be right back, I gotta go to the bathroom." Sora said. He hurried to the men's room and went into one of the stalls. He pulled Riku out of his hood and stood him on the back of the toilet. Sora rummaged around in his pocket then finally pulled out his phone. He opened it and went into text then put it next to the fairy. "Why did you bite me?" He hissed quietly. Riku shot him and angry look then looked at the phone. He slowly started to push the buttons.<p>

"You can't tell her about last night." He typed.

"Why not?"

"Your not even supposed to know that I'm here. Telling her could put my mission in jeopardy."

"But Kairi's my best friend. And she believes in fairies. She can keep secrets! Please let me tell her!"

Riku crossed his arms and shook his head. Sora huffed. "Fine." He said. He picked up the fairy and put him back in his hood then put his phone back in his pocket.

* * *

><p>After about three days I had finally managed to get Xion and Axel to meet. They got along well. Xion had asked him a few questions then after a moment we just all started to joke around. It felt good to just sit and joke. Something I hadn't gotten to do in the time that I had been here thanks to the fact that I had been busy.<p>

Axel and I were sitting in my room just talking and eating lunch. "Hey there's gonna be a party soon." Axel said. "Why's that?" I asked. "Just for fun. To give the fairies a bit of a break and show them how appreciated they are. Gives us a chance to just hang out and chill." He said. I nodded. "That's cool." I said.

* * *

><p><strong>*whistles* Wow I thought I wouldn't get this done tonight. I also didn't think it would be this long. Whatever. Its better that way. So what did you guys think of this one? Did you like how I smuggled Xion in with Soul's appearance? I was told Soul's talent should make you think of the color white but then I was going through a book my little sister had gotten (its about the disney fairies) and it said there were music talent fairies so I was like "YEAH IDEA!" XD Well let me know what you think of it I love constructive criticism. Your reviews will bring me joy and make me get the next chapter out. And if you want the Akuroku to get here any time soon you should review. The next chappy will have the parteh! woop! haha. Well let me know if I made any mistakes please. I'm out for now my dears! See ya!<strong>

***is dizzy from the amount of red from all the names that are incorrect to google chrome***

**So... much... red!**

***Falls over with the anime dizzy eyes***


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! What's up! I'm just chillin at my friends house as I wait for church to come around. Sadly my friend is NOT here. . stupid ramp rats crap. He should've just said his back hurt too much and chilled with me. Anyways,**

**Disclaimers: You know I don't own a thing.  
><strong>

**Warnings: You should know those by now.  
><strong>

****I sighed as I sat down on my bed. Axel had left to help set up for the party that was to happen tonight. I was really nervous for it. I'm not really into parties and a party with faeries is a whole different story. But Axel insisted I go, he said I need to let loose and have more fun.

...

"I wonder how much longer this dream will last." I said to myself. I could just see the look on Axel's face if he heard that. His eyebrows furrowed and a frown etched onto his face. I could also hear him saying "You seriously still believe this is a dream? Jesus you're stubborn." I chuckled as I laid back on the bed and looked out the window. I didn't really have a lot to do today. Axel told me to just relax in my room for the day and when I went out and found Kid he told me there was no work that he needed me to help with. Well, none that I could do anyways, since I'm not a faerie.

"Maybe I should just go explore... Though I've already seen everything here." I said. I kept looking out the window before another thought popped into my head. "But I haven't explored out of the little town." I hummed in thought for a bit longer_. _I could hear a voice in the back of my head reminding me that Axel told me I shouldn't leave the village under any circumstances. _Since when did I do what I was told?_ I thought. I looked out the window once more before I smirked and hopped out of my bed. I walked over to the door, looking around the room occasionally as if Axel was going to pop up out of no where and stop me.

* * *

><p>I flew quickly away from my current living space as I looked around cautiously. If I was to be caught trying to leave I'd probably get scolded and locked in my room. I mean, I do have a window that I could just fly out of. Axel would totally forget that fact about my room. I had been stopped a couple times by some people who wanted to greet me. Xion had spotted me and we had a short conversation. When Zexion passed me he looked at me oddly but nodded and flew on. Though most people either just said a quick hello or waved at me as they passed. But Axel I had yet to see.<p>

I pulled myself out of my thought process as I looked up and noticed I was almost out of the little town. As I finally flew out I smiled. _I'm not normally so lucky. I thought for sure I was going to get caught._ I looked around and saw that everything was extremely large compared to my current size and some how the air seemed fresher. "I haven't breathed this easily since I was back home." I muttered to myself. I was currently flying around aimlessly. I had no destination, I just wanted to fly around and explore right now.

* * *

><p>Zexion flew quickly into the large ball room. He had books held to his chest and he tried to move his bangs out of his face so he could see better. When he spotted the red head he was looking for he flew over quickly to him. Axel was currently looking over a list as he listened to what Demyx was rambling on about. "Excuse me." I said, only loud enough to be heard. Axel glanced over to me then looked back to his paper. "What's up Zexion?" He asked.<p>

"I apologize for interrupting, but I just passed Roxas a few moments ago. He seemed kind of nervous and I do believe he was headed for the outskirts of town. I followed him for a moment then came here to inform you." Zexion said. Axel looked up from the paper with wide eyes. "What direction was he headed in?" Zexion pursed his lips slightly in thought. "West." He finally answered. Axel handed his paper over to Demyx and flew quickly out of the room after the spiky haired blonde human.

Zexion looked over to Demyx whom was staring at him and gave him a questioning look. "What?" he asked. Demyx smirked and waggled his eyebrows at him. Zexion sighed and shook his head as he flew off to get back to the library.

* * *

><p>I saw I was slowly getting closer and closer to the ocean. I could smell the sea salt and it reminded me of the ice cream I loved to eat back home. I had always gone out and eaten it with my best friend. I also remember when Sora went out and bought a whole bunch of the salty treat for them when they were going to have a movie night with their friends. <em>God I miss them.<em> I thought. "I didn't think I'd miss home this much. I kinda wish I'd just wake up already... But if that happened I wouldn't be able to see Axel anymore either." I said out loud. I frowned. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as a bird cawed and was heading straight for me, claws ready to grab me. I gasped and started to fly down toward the trees that sat near the waters.

I weaved my way through them, narrowly avoiding the trees. Luckily I threw off the bird and it slammed into the tree. As I looked over my shoulder to make sure the bird wasn't after me anymore I flew into a large leaf. Since I was so small I couldn't push it back and I got thrown off the leaf and towards the water where a crocodile sat. It seemed as if it was waiting for me.

* * *

><p><em>Crap crap crap!<em> Axel thought as he flew through the trees as fast as he could. "Why would he go and run off out here after I clearly told him not to!" I yelled. I then spotted a small body flying through the air toward the water. "Roxas?" I wondered out loud. _If he lands in the water he's screwed! He won't be able to fly and he'd drown from the force of the waves hitting him! _Axel thought. He's not sure how but some how he actually started to fly faster and he quickly reached the water. He then noticed that Roxas was headed straight for a crocodile that was just dying to eat him. "Oh my god! Could this day get worse?" He yelled, knowing that comment was going to bite him in the ass soon.

* * *

><p><em>Shit! I can't stop myself!<em> I thought. I was rapidly headed for the water and the croc. I'm sure he was happy that he was soon to receive his midday snack. Just as I was inches from the crocodile a certain red head slammed his body into me and flew me away from the hungry crocodile. I sighed in relief as realization hit me. I was alive and I was going to stay that way. Thank God. I looked up at Axel. He looked really angry and he was staring straight ahead at the land.

When we finally reached the sandy beach he put me down on my feet and floated before me. "Are you stupid?" He yelled, waving his hands in the air. "I specifically told you NOT to leave town! It's dangerous out here! There's animals all over the place that will eat you! And if you had gotten wet you'd be double screwed! The faerie dust would be washed away and you'd be stuck walking. You'd never make it back to town! Plus you have to fly just to get back up to the town! Do you realize how worried I was about you! I thought you'd be dead by the time I found you, if I even had! If I was just two seconds late you'd have been eaten by that crocodile for sure! Do you see how utterly stupid it was of you to come out here?" He yelled. His face was red with anger and his eyes were filled with a ferocious fire.

I stared at him wide eyed for a moment before I spoke. "I-I'm sorry I just..." I said, trailing off. "Damn right you're sorry! Now I don't want to hear any excu-" Axel was suddenly cut off by a loud clap of thunder and his eyes grew wide. He looked up at the sky and noticed that dark clouds were quickly rolling in and he cursed his luck. He grabbed my arm and started to fly quickly back to town. He was frowning and his eyebrows were pinched together as he flew. I could see the determination on his face to quickly get us back to town. As Axel had said before, if we got wet, we were screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! What's up! I'm just chillin at my friends house as I wait for church to come around. Sadly my friend is NOT here. . stupid ramp rats crap. He should've just said his back hurt too much and chilled with me. Anyways,**

**Disclaimers: You know I don't own a thing.  
><strong>

**Warnings: You should know those by now.  
><strong>

I sighed as I sat down on my bed. Axel had left to help set up for the party that was to happen tonight. I was really nervous for it. I'm not really into parties and a party with faeries is a whole different story. But Axel insisted I go, he said I need to let loose and have more fun.

...

"I wonder how much longer this dream will last." I said to myself. I could just see the look on Axel's face if he heard that. His eyebrows furrowed and a frown etched onto his face. I could also hear him saying "You seriously still believe this is a dream? Jesus you're stubborn." I chuckled as I laid back on the bed and looked out the window. I didn't really have a lot to do today. Axel told me to just relax in my room for the day and when I went out and found Kid he told me there was no work that he needed me to help with. Well, none that I could do anyways, since I'm not a faerie.

"Maybe I should just go explore... Though I've already seen everything here." I said. I kept looking out the window before another thought popped into my head. "But I haven't explored out of the little town." I hummed in thought for a bit longer_. _I could hear a voice in the back of my head reminding me that Axel told me I shouldn't leave the village under any circumstances. _Since when did I do what I was told?_ I thought. I looked out the window once more before I smirked and hopped out of my bed. I walked over to the door, looking around the room occasionally as if Axel was going to pop up out of no where and stop me.

* * *

><p>I flew quickly away from my current living space as I looked around cautiously. If I was to be caught trying to leave I'd probably get scolded and locked in my room. I mean, I do have a window that I could just fly out of. Axel would totally forget that fact about my room. I had been stopped a couple times by some people who wanted to greet me. Xion had spotted me and we had a short conversation. When Zexion passed me he looked at me oddly but nodded and flew on. Though most people either just said a quick hello or waved at me as they passed. But Axel I had yet to see.<p>

I pulled myself out of my thought process as I looked up and noticed I was almost out of the little town. As I finally flew out I smiled. _I'm not normally so lucky. I thought for sure I was going to get caught._ I looked around and saw that everything was extremely large compared to my current size and some how the air seemed fresher. "I haven't breathed this easily since I was back home." I muttered to myself. I was currently flying around aimlessly. I had no destination, I just wanted to fly around and explore right now.

* * *

><p>Zexion flew quickly into the large ball room. He had books held to his chest and he tried to move his bangs out of his face so he could see better. When he spotted the red head he was looking for he flew over quickly to him. Axel was currently looking over a list as he listened to what Demyx was rambling on about. "Excuse me." I said, only loud enough to be heard. Axel glanced over to me then looked back to his paper. "What's up Zexion?" He asked.<p>

"I apologize for interrupting, but I just passed Roxas a few moments ago. He seemed kind of nervous and I do believe he was headed for the outskirts of town. I followed him for a moment then came here to inform you." Zexion said. Axel looked up from the paper with wide eyes. "What direction was he headed in?" Zexion pursed his lips slightly in thought. "West." He finally answered. Axel handed his paper over to Demyx and flew quickly out of the room after the spiky haired blonde human.

Zexion looked over to Demyx whom was staring at him and gave him a questioning look. "What?" he asked. Demyx smirked and waggled his eyebrows at him. Zexion sighed and shook his head as he flew off to get back to the library.

* * *

><p>I saw I was slowly getting closer and closer to the ocean. I could smell the sea salt and it reminded me of the ice cream I loved to eat back home. I had always gone out and eaten it with my best friend. I also remember when Sora went out and bought a whole bunch of the salty treat for them when they were going to have a movie night with their friends. <em>God I miss them.<em> I thought. "I didn't think I'd miss home this much. I kinda wish I'd just wake up already... But if that happened I wouldn't be able to see Axel anymore either." I said out loud. I frowned. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts as a bird cawed and was heading straight for me, claws ready to grab me. I gasped and started to fly down toward the trees that sat near the waters.

I weaved my way through them, narrowly avoiding the trees. Luckily I threw off the bird and it slammed into the tree. As I looked over my shoulder to make sure the bird wasn't after me anymore I flew into a large leaf. Since I was so small I couldn't push it back and I got thrown off the leaf and towards the water where a crocodile sat. It seemed as if it was waiting for me.

* * *

><p><em>Crap crap crap!<em> Axel thought as he flew through the trees as fast as he could. "Why would he go and run off out here after I clearly told him not to!" I yelled. I then spotted a small body flying through the air toward the water. "Roxas?" I wondered out loud. _If he lands in the water he's screwed! He won't be able to fly and he'd drown from the force of the waves hitting him! _Axel thought. He's not sure how but some how he actually started to fly faster and he quickly reached the water. He then noticed that Roxas was headed straight for a crocodile that was just dying to eat him. "Oh my god! Could this day get worse?" He yelled, knowing that comment was going to bite him in the ass soon.

* * *

><p><em>Shit! I can't stop myself!<em> I thought. I was rapidly headed for the water and the croc. I'm sure he was happy that he was soon to receive his midday snack. Just as I was inches from the crocodile a certain red head slammed his body into me and flew me away from the hungry crocodile. I sighed in relief as realization hit me. I was alive and I was going to stay that way. Thank God. I looked up at Axel. He looked really angry and he was staring straight ahead at the land.

When we finally reached the sandy beach he put me down on my feet and floated before me. "Are you stupid?" He yelled, waving his hands in the air. "I specifically told you NOT to leave town! It's dangerous out here! There's animals all over the place that will eat you! And if you had gotten wet you'd be double screwed! The faerie dust would be washed away and you'd be stuck walking. You'd never make it back to town! Plus you have to fly just to get back up to the town! Do you realize how worried I was about you! I thought you'd be dead by the time I found you, if I even had! If I was just two seconds late you'd have been eaten by that crocodile for sure! Do you see how utterly stupid it was of you to come out here?" He yelled. His face was red with anger and his eyes were filled with a ferocious fire.

I stared at him wide eyed for a moment before I spoke. "I-I'm sorry I just..." I said, trailing off. "Damn right you're sorry! Now I don't want to hear any excu-" Axel was suddenly cut off by a loud clap of thunder and his eyes grew wide. He looked up at the sky and noticed that dark clouds were quickly rolling in and he cursed his luck. He grabbed my arm and started to fly quickly back to town. He was frowning and his eyebrows were pinched together as he flew. I could see the determination on his face to quickly get us back to town. As Axel had said before, if we got wet, we were screwed.

...

Though the rain had been almost right on our tails we actually managed to get back to the tree just before it started to rain there. Axel dragged me back to my room and plopped me down on my bed. He crouched down on the floor with his back turned to me. He buried his face in his hands and mumbled something into them for a minute. I stared at him as I chewed the inside of my lip. When he finally stood up and faced me his face was calmer, but his eyes still held a fiery anger. I immediately looked anywhere but at him.

"Roxas, what the hell were you thinking? I told you not to leave the fucking tree!" He said, his voice raising towards the end. He stood there staring at me, waiting for an answer. "I- I was bored. And I've already been every where in this place except outside." I said. "Yea and the reason you haven't been outside is because you could get killed! I've kept you here to protect you Roxas, not because I get a kick out of keeping you all cooped up in your fucking room!" He yelled. I glanced at his face and found the anger had made it's way back to his face.

"What if I hadn't made it in time to keep you from getting eaten by the crocodile? Or what if we got rained on? What if a hawk snatched you up and took off with you? What then Roxas?! Where would you be then?!"

I looked down in anger and clenched my jaw. I heard a low growl before he started to rant again. "I can't fucking believe this! Do you even get it? Do you even get how close you were to being dead right now? Do you even understand how big a fucking deal this is?!" He turned his back to me and lowered his voice. "I can't believe I thought this would be a good idea. It hasn't even been working and you've been here two whole fucking weeks. Maybe I should just get the Queen to send you home..." He said. My head snapped up and I looked at Axel. His back was still turned to me, his whole body was stiff and his hands were balled into fists so tight that his knuckles were white.

He flew over to the door and opened it a crack to leave. "I'll see you tonight, Roxas..." He said. I got off my bed to stop him, but I was too late. He flew out quickly, closing the door behind him. I dropped my head and stared at the floor. Sure this was my fault, I shouldn't have gone outside the tree to explore, but he didn't need to go that far. And though I miss Sora and my friends, I... kinda didn't want to leave at all...

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmm... That's all for now. I need sleeeeeep! It's not really that late, but I'd get shit for being up this late when I have to wake up early in the morning to help take care of my little sisters. So you guys enjoy. Ahhh the drama. When I write the next chapter it will probably start off with the party and more drama is to ensue, but not a lot. Just some yelling on Roxas' part. 'm workin it all out in my head... So yea, I'm off to bed! G'night my dears!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

That night at the party I had barely seen Axel. In fact, I'd seen pretty much everyone _but_ Axel. Demyx had been the one to come and pick me up for the party and when I had asked where Axel was Demyx had tensed and made a face then said, "Uh, h-he's busy doing last minute checks on the party. You'll see him there though! I'm sure of it!" I, however, was not sure of it. A half hour into the party and I'd started to believe that Axel was avoiding me. An hour in and I hadn't even seen a flash of red hair once and I'd started to wonder if Axel had even come to the party at all. For most of the hour I'd been there I had been with Xion chatting, but I kept finding myself looking around the room. Xion had noticed and asked a couple times if I was okay, to which I had immediately told her that I was fine. Though that didn't settle Xion. She could tell I wasn't alright and that something was wrong.

"Roxas what's the matter? You keep looking around the room. It doesn't even seem as if your paying attention to the conversation." Xion said.

"Xion, I swear nothing is wrong." I said, though my mind screamed at me that I was a liar.

"Roxas." Xion said sternly, fixing me with her "don't you dare lie to me" look and putting her hands on her hips. I couldn't help but think of how much she reminded me of my mother in that moment. That was something she would always do whenever I had done wrong. With a sigh I began to tell her everything that had happened with Axel earlier that day and that I was distracted because I was looking for Axel. Xion nodded in understanding as she listened to me, then when I finished Xion stared at me for a moment, then slapped me on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" I asked, rubbing my new found injury.

"That's for being a dummy! It would make complete sense if Axel was avoiding you! He told you not to leave Roxas, Axel knows what dangers are out there and you not listening and leaving the tree is not only disrespectful to Axel, but uncaring! Axel cares about you Roxas, and obviously he always has, but now he feels as though you don't care about him! You need to go apologize to him the very moment you see him!" Xion yelled.

I dropped my head and stared at my feet.

"I already know that. I've been wanting to tell him I'm sorry all day, but I've been stuck in my room since Axel brought me back. He... He said I would see him tonight, but..." I trailed off, still not looking at Xion. I could feel tears burning in my eyes. I wouldn't allow myself to cry. Not here. Not with all these faeries around. I heard a sigh come from Xion and she pulled me into a hug.

"It's gonna be okay Roxas. You'll definitely see him before the night is out." She said. I could tell from the tone of her voice that she was just trying to cheer me up, and she wasn't sure at all if I would see Axel.

"He said he should just get the queen to send me back home." I said after a moment of silence.

"Oh Roxy, I'm sure he didn't mean it. He was just upset. You just need to talk to him Roxas." Xion said. I nodded slightly, but I didn't agree with her.

"Hey, I think I just saw a spike of red go out on the balcony." Xion said excitedly. My head shot up and I looked over to the balcony, just in time to see the door close. I looked back to Xion and with a smile on her face she spun me around and pushed me toward the balcony. I couldn't help but chuckle at Xion's pushy nature.

I quickly made my way over to the balcony door. Taking a look out the window, I could definitely make out Axel's spiky red hair. I slowly opened the door and slipped out, but Axel didn't seem to notice another presence till I shut the door behind me. I quickly decided that was a horrible idea and that I should have closed the door more quietly. He glanced over his shoulder to look at me, but as he realized it was me he quickly turned his attention back to the sky. I moved a till I was about a foot away from him and stared down at the ground as I tried to think of how to start. Did I just immediately apologize to him? Should I explain things? No, that wouldn't be any good. All I'd be basically telling him is that I purposefully went against what he'd told me for entertainment. Somehow, I don't think that would end too well on my part. Maybe I should just start with the apology.

"Axel, I'm so sorry." I said. It was silent for a moment before Axel finally said anything.

"Why?" He asked. I looked at him in confusion.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why did you leave? Why did you go outside after I've told you several times not to?" He asked. His voice was low and restrained anger was evident in his tone. I was at a loss for words. What was I supposed to tell him? I just decided that I didn't want to explain things to him! Now he's demanding an answer, and I can't not answer him! That will just upset him even more...

"I... I just wanted to..." I trailed off. I took a deep breath, trying to gather my nerves.

"I just wanted to know what was out there. You wouldn't tell me about it. You wouldn't tell me why it was dangerous, you wouldn't tell me anything. You just kept telling me not to leave. For all I knew it could be amazing out there." I said.

"Roxas, if I'm telling you not to do something, it's obviously to protect you! It's not to keep you from this supposed magnificent world outside the tree! There's dangerous things out there Roxas, I was protecting you from the chance of dying!" Axel yelled, though he still wouldn't turn and face me. I could feel tears burning in my eyes again, but this time I didn't try to will them away. I allowed them to gather slowly in my eyes.

"Look! I said I'm sorry Axel! I know it was wrong, I knew from the beginning that it was wrong, but I wanted to know! I wanted to experience it! Do you even know what it's like to just be stuck in a room all day with nothing to do but read books that you've already read over and over again! Or just sit there and stare outside the window and see everyone else zooming about and doing things! It's boring as hell in that room! I was sick of it, I'm _still _sick of it! I wanted to get out and explore! It's like being in a damn prison here! You won't even let me out of that damn room without supervision!" I yelled. My hands were now balled into fists and I felt lightheaded as blood rushed to my head in an angry blush. Axel was quiet again. He was shaking slightly and he was clutching the railing so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Do you want to go home?" Axel asked, suddenly very calm, but his voice slightly tense.

"No..." I said quietly. I was looking at my feet again as the tears fell from my eyes.

"Why?" Axel asked.

"Because I just want to stay here with you!" I yelled.

"Why? All your family and friends are there so why stay here with me?" Axel said.

"I don't love and care about them as much as I do for you!" I yelled. My eyes grew wide in horror as I realized what I'd just said. It's not like it wasn't the truth, I did love Axel, with all my heart, but he wasn't supposed to know that! That caught his attention though. He turned his head slightly at first, then as it sunk in he slowly turned to face me. I was having trouble discerning the look on his face. I couldn't decide if it was confusion or something else. But that was the least of my concerns at this moment. I just told Axel I loved him. What if he was disgusted by me? What if he now wanted me to leave more than he did before? What would I even do without Axel?

Break down. I would definitely just completely break down without Axel. At least before he knew I got to see him a lot and I wasn't going to go home anytime soon with how stubborn I am and how I refuse to believe in faeries. Now there was a chance that he would get the queen to send me back.

"Roxas?" Axel said slowly.

"Y-yes?" I said, glancing up at him from under my eyelashes.

"Do you... Do you really love me?" He asked. I bit my lip and nodded slowly.

Suddenly I felt warm arms wrap around me and I could smell smoke, but there was also something warm and sweet behind it that was all Axel. His face was nuzzled atop my head and I could feel his warm breaths against my scalp.

"A-Axel?" I asked, confused by the embrace.

"I love you too Roxas... I have for a while now..." He said quietly against my head. I stood there for a moment, completely motionless, then finally I slowly wrapped my arms around his torso. More tears slipped from my eyes as I buried my face in his chest and I began to quietly sob.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, for everything." I said quietly.

"It's alright Roxas. Just promise me you won't do it again okay?" Axel said. I nodded into his chest.

"I promise Axel." It was silent for a moment longer then Axel broke the hug and looked down to me.

"Do you want to go somewhere a little more private?" He asked. I stared at him for a moment then slowly nodded. Axel smiled and grabbed my hand, then he lead me off the balcony and back to the housing department, though Axel didn't go to my room, in fact we weren't even near my room. He opened the door and revealed the room. The walls were a light orange and by the window, instead of a bed there was a hammock with many white pillows covering the whole thing that looked like they we're very squishy and comfortable. Off near the bathroom was a closet and by the entrance was a small book case, the top shelf was still empty. A couple feet in front of the book case was a small coffee table with four more squishy pillows around it.

"You like it?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's nice." I said with a smile. Axel smiled back at me and after closing the door he lead me over to the bed. Axel sat me on the bed, then sat half on my lap, facing me.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting to do this." He said quietly as he leaned forward ever so slowly until our lips met in a soft kiss. The kiss was brief, and when he pulled away we stared at each other for a moment. I slipped my hand behind his head and pulled his mouth back to mine, this kiss more rough than the last. I could feel a small smile on his lips as they pressed into mine. Soon enough I felt Axel's tongue run along my bottom lip and I slowly opened my mouth to allow him access. His tongue was quick to dart into my mouth and I could feel it curiously exploring. The need for air soon became too much for us and we broke away from each other, panting heavily and staring into one another's half lidded eyes.

"Your a pretty good kisser." Axel panted out and I chuckled.

"I've had some practice." I said with a smirk. "You're not so bad yourself though."

"Thanks, I guess I'm just naturally good at everything." He said with a cheeky grin. I laughed and pushed him lightly, but he still fell over on the hammock and smiled at me happily.

"Lay down with me." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled softly down at him and laid next to him. He pulled me closer to him then rested his head atop my own. We were quiet for a moment until Axel finally spoke up again.

"You know, I'm really glad your such a stubborn little punk." Axel said. I chuckled quietly.

"And why is that?" I asked.

"Because if you weren't, we wouldn't be here right now. If you weren't so stubborn, you'd be back with your friends and family right now and you wouldn't have been here through all the stuff that's happened." Axel said. I sat there for a moment as I allowed his words to seep in, then another soft smile came upon my face.

"I love you, Axel." I said as I nuzzled my face into his chest and took in his smokey sweet scent.

"I love you too, Roxas." He said and placed a kiss on the top of my head.

* * *

><p>Sora was laying in his bed with the tiny form of Riku beside him as the fairy pushed buttons on Sora's phone to talk to him. This is what it had been like ever since Riku had come to Sora. They would stay awake into the late hours of the night just talking to each other. Well Sora talking and Riku typing. They had quickly become great friends, but recently Sora's been feeling something much strong for the little fairy than friendship, though he was scared to admit that to Riku. What if he didn't like him? Why was he even thinking about this? Riku was like five inches tall and Sora was five foot seven. He felt a tap on his forehead and, snapping out of his thoughts, looked up to see a slightly irritated Riku looking at him with his hands on his hips. He pointed down to the phone and Sora read the message that was asking if he was even paying attention to what Riku was saying. Sora laughed and nodded.<p>

"Yeah, sorry Riku I was just thinking." Sora said quietly to the fairy. Not only was it to make sure that his parents didn't know he was still awake, but also to keep from hurting Riku's ears. Riku huffed and flew back over to the phone to type up another message.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" The message said and Sora thought for a moment. It was Saturday tomorrow, he hadn't made plans with any of his friends, so he'd probably stay home.

"Hang out in my room all day? Or did you want to go out and do something?" Sora said. Riku tapped his chin in thought for a moment. He didn't really have anywhere he wanted to go, and if they stayed in Sora's room all day it would be easy to talk to the brunette rather than if they went out somewhere. Riku nodded for a moment then went back to the phone and typed another message.

"Sounds good." It read. Sora nodded.

"Hey Riku?" Sora said. The fairy tilted his head to the side and looked at him questioningly.

"How much longer do you think you'll be here?" Sora asked. Riku shrugged then started to type again.

"Until your brother says he believes in faeries." Sora laughed.

"So forever?" He asked with a brilliant smile. Riku smiled as he turned back to the phone.

"Is your brother really that stubborn?" Riku asked.

"Yes." Sora said without missing a beat.

"Well, Axel's determined to keep him as long as it takes, but if the Queen sees no progress, then she might see it as hopeless and just send him back." Sora nodded and thought for a moment.

"Axel's the one that wants in his pants right?" Sora asked. Riku started laughing loudly, grabbing his stomach and curling his legs up slightly. His laugh was just a high pitched squeak to Sora's ears, but he couldn't help but think how cute it sounded. Riku nodded as he started to calm down and wiped at his eyes to rid himself of he tears that had formed there.

"Yes, Axel is the one that wants into your brother's pants." He said with a grin plastered on his face.

"Good to know. You'll have to tell me more about this Axel so I know if he's good enough for Roxas, seeing as I'll never meet him." Sora said with a playfully stern face. Riku chuckled and nodded.

"I'll tell you more about him tomorrow. But it's getting late so you should go to sleep young man. :)" Sora laughed at the teasing from the fairy.

"Okay mother." He said with a cheeky grin. Riku blushed and crossed his arms over his chest, stamping his foot on the bed.

"Oh what now?" Sora asked.

"Don't call me your mother that's gross!" Sora blinked a couple times at that message.

"Are you saying my mother is gross?" Sora asked. Riku's eyes widened and he put his hands up in defense as he shook his head vigorously.

"No! I was just saying... Gah! Never mind, just go to sleep!" Riku said. Sora chuckled and patted Riku's head gently with his pinky.

"Goodnight Riku." Sora said with a brilliant smile. Riku sighed and nodded, turning to the phone to type one more time.

"Goodnight Sora."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for now folks. Sorry this story takes so long to update. I've got so many other things I've got to do though. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be full of fluff and more friendly banter between Sora and Riku :) tata for now folks!<strong>


End file.
